Appealing to Fox
by marq6993
Summary: Helping Diddy Kong defeat the Rayquaza, Fox attempts to walk away although the chimp wants the vulpine to help save Donkey Kong. Fox eventually agrees but he wants Diddy to do something for him in return. (Gay yiff included)


**Appealing to Fox**

_**Hello and thank you for clicking and hopefully reading this story. If any of you have played Super Smash Bros Brawl, Fox intended to walk away after defeating the Rayquaza leaving Diddy Kong by himself. Diddy was trying to appeal to Fox to go with him with fail until finally the chimp just grabs the vulpine by the collar of his jacket and drags him along. This is my take on what may have changed the fox's mind which includes getting pleasured below his waist :3.**_

_**This is a story with gay yiff so if you don't care for this kind of story then hit the back button, or if you do read it and you don't like it don't go flame me for writing something disgusting (or publishing pedophilia or any other criticism). Well, don't let me spoil your fun, please read and hopefully enjoy :) **_

* * *

**Fox McCloud and Diddy Kong put up a good fight against the Rayquaza. Diddy is ready to move on and save Donkey Kong along with his newfound partner. But turning to his left, Diddy sees Fox starting to march away from him. The chimp is not going to risk saving his best friend by himself and wants the fox to assist him. Diddy runs up to Fox and turns him around and looks into his emerald eyes and speaks.**

"Where are you going!?" The chimp asks. "We need to save Donkey Kong!"

Fox replies to Diddy's desperation. "What do you mean 'we'? There is no 'we', kid."

The vulpine started marching on in the opposite direction of where Donkey Kong was being taken. Fox believes he has made clear to Diddy that they are not any sort of team. But before he can react, the vulpine felt a yank on the collar of his jacket falling on his butt and started getting dragged in the opposite direction of where he was heading.

"Apparently, this chimp doesn't understand what I said earlier" Fox thought.

"There's a 'we' now!" Diddy replied.

The vulpine still thought to himself. "Okay, so the chimp just chose to ignore what I said."

"STOP!" Fox shouted with Diddy obeying.

The fox stood up and dusted himself off, then he started to speak. "Listen, Diddy. I have my own problems to deal with, one being the fact that I am stranded here with a wrecked Arwing."

The vulpine started to make his closing statement. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be going."

Diddy was doomed as he may have to go save Donkey by himself. But the chimp was not giving up yet.

"It's because you saved me from that serpent's grasp and I haven't done anything for you, isn't it?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Kid, I don't care about that. I'm just..."

Soon, Diddy interrupted Fox's thoughts as the chimp wrapped his arms around the vulpine's waist as he stood behind the taller figure.

"Please Fox, I'm willing to do anything for you if you come along and help me."

"Diddy! Will you please..." Fox was interrupted by the small chimp's action. Diddy unintentionally brushed one his hand upon the vulpine's cock and balls. Fox let out a slight moan, then decided to finish up what he was saying before with something else in mind. "Will you please do that again?"

"Do what again?" Diddy questioned.

"Let me give you a hand." Fox soon after took Diddy's left hand directing it to the vulpine's genitals.

The chimp was weirded out by the fox's actions but he made no action to protest.

"Okay, now start rubbing your left hand against my pants." Fox demanded.

"But your...um..." Diddy started to protest the vulpine's command.

"I know what's there, that's the reason why I led your hand to that spot. Now start rubbing!"

The chimp obeyed and started rubbing the spot on the pants where his left hand was and where the vulpine's dick was imprisoned inside. Diddy figured Fox was gay and was looking for a good time. And since Fox did save the chimp's life from being taken by the Rayquaza, Diddy was willing to do anything for him.

Fox was bisexual and preferred to have fun with both genders whenever he can. The vulpine was dying to get some relief for the past couple of weeks which usually comes from jerking off or having sex with Krystal which has not happened in weeks. Fox moaned as Diddy started to rub faster and then the fox's cock started to erect and push out wanting to have some fun.

"Okay, you can stop rubbing now." Fox said to the chimp as he turned to face him.

Diddy instantly noticed the appendage sticking forward out of Fox's pants. "Do you want me to pleasure you?" Diddy asked.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Fox thought to himself. "You mean you're willing to give attention to my little friend?" The vulpine asked the chimp as he looked down at his appendage ready for action.

"Anything to please you." The chimp said giving the notion that he's ready for anything Fox demands.

"Okay, let's go deep into the jungle." Fox said

The duo started to walk out of the clearing and into the trees and other ecosystems that inhabited the jungle. It only took a minute to find a good area to settle down at a small pond with a patch of grass next to it. The vulpine settled down on the edge of the patch and leaned back on a large tree growing next to the patch of grass. With Fox sitting down and his legs spread apart, Diddy decided to get things started which would require the vulpine to get on his knees.

"Alright, Fox." The chimp started to give directions. "I need you face away from me and to get on your knees."

Fox did what Diddy directed now facing the tree he was just lounging against.

"Okay, now lean your upper body forward as you keep your bottom in the same place." The chimp continued.

Fox was on his knees and bent over with his ass facing Diddy. Soon the chimp demanded the vulpine to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. After those instructions were completed, Diddy started pulling down the vulpine's dark green pants as well as his underwear until Fox's butt was exposed. Fox was turning red in the face as well as getting hard again as his ass was practically being shown to the universe although only Diddy was the only one around to see it.

The chimp grabbed both buttcheeks of the vulpine and spread them apart to gape open the anus, then Diddy lowered his head to the opening and gave it a brush with his tongue making Fox flinch. Diddy flicked and rimmed the butthole with his tongue to get Fox used to the sensation, then he finally leaned his mouth closer starting to slide the tongue into the anus. The vulpine was starting to breath faster and started to moan as he felt that tongue slide into his ass, then slide back out, then slide back in again over and over. Fox's cock started to leak out pre-cum ready to ejaculate in the next couple minutes. The chimp continued to stimulate the vulpine's anus with his tongue, but the chimp was ready to drive the fox to release.

Diddy released his right-hand's grasp of Fox's right buttcheek and brought it to the butthole region. Soon the chimp slid his tongue out of the butthole and started to replace it with his index finger which he used to massage Fox's prostate. Diddy went to rimming the top of Fox's hole while keeping his index finger stimulating the prostate. Pre-cum still flowed from the cock head of the vulpine's appendage dripping to the grass below but Fox soon expects the pre to soon turn into baby gravy with the chimp massaging his prostate.

"Aaaaaahhhhh FUCK YEAH!" Fox was driven to orgasm and felt his penis spray string after string of cum. The vulpine was impressed with the chimp already and was ready to have his cock sucked. Fox sat down in the same place where he was before his 'pleasurable' experience; however, the pleasure was not over yet.

"So, would you be willing to orally stimulate my little guy?" Fox asked Diddy motioning to his cock that was still exposed and still erect.

"Anything to please you." The chimp replied leaning toward the vulpine's erect rod.

Fox laid back on the tree that he occupied and soon felt Diddy's tongue at the base of his penis which slowly crept up the shaft to the tip which was starting to leak precum. The chimp repeated the actions a few more times before taking Fox into his mouth and taking in six inches of the eight inch cock. Fox was in total ecstasy as his dick was being stimulated by Diddy's tongue and lips; precum was leaking by the second and wanted nothing more but to cum in the chimp's mouth and let that baby juice flow down his throat. The vulpine sat his head up from the tree and brought his hands behind Diddy's head.

"Okay Diddy. Now how about taking the entire thing in your mouth?" Fox asked although he was never going to give him the chance to say anything and rather started bringing the chimp's head further down on the cock fitting the entire eight inches in.

Diddy slightly gagged at first but his throat started to accept the entire dick and continued licking and sucking it.

"Yes big boy, you're able to take my entire length." Fox praised Diddy capability to take in the entire appendage. "Now suck on it like there's no tomorrow."

The chimp was doing the best he could to please the vulpine from sliding his mouth up and down the shaft at a fast pace to caressing and playing with the balls. Fox moaned in ecstasy as he laid his head back enjoying himself. The vulpine was getting closer to release and decided that he had a better idea than cumming down Diddy's throat.

"Kid?" Fox got the chimp to avert his eyes to the vulpine's own never letting the cock leave his mouth. "When I warn you that I'm about to cum, I want you to release my cock from your mouth. Got that?"

Diddy nodded making it clear he understood what the fox meant and went back to ferociously sucking the cock. The chimp was tonguing and sucking the cock at a more exhilarating pace than before and knew he was about to burst in seconds. Suddenly, the horny vulpine made his climax announcement.

"Alright, Diddy! Let it go!"

The chimp obeyed letting the cock slip from his mouth. He intended on leaving from Fox's crotch area but the vulpine grabbed on to his head to keep him right above the cock head that was ready to release.

And it did. The cock launched its juices into the air like a rocket smacking right into Diddy's nose. The chimp started wiping his nose of the cum which he decided to lick off. More strings of cum followed which Fox, holding his cock with his other hand, directed the rest of his cum to hit various areas of Diddy's head.

Fox aimed his cock at Diddy's left eye which got a covering of cum. Next the vulpine aimed at the chimp's lips, then his left cheek, chin, right nostril, then finally his mouth in which Fox brought the chimps head down to slip the cock into his mouth going down Diddy's throat.

Fox felt great getting that cum out of his ball sack and had fun doing it. Diddy was cleaning his face of the vulpine's cum and walked over to the small pond to wash his face. Following his wipe down, he felt a hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm impressed, kid. Didn't think you could impress me but you proved." Fox complimented the chimp.

"Well, I would like to thank you for giving me the chance to pleasure you." Diddy responded.

"You're the one that deserves the thanks, not me." The vulpine replied.

"I've always wanted to suck and play with another man, so yes I do believe you deserve a thank you." The chimp protested.

Fox gave a smile at Diddy. "Well, I guess I have to say 'you're welcome'." Then the vulpine rubbed and patted the top of the chimps head although it was his hat he was touching.

"Well." Fox started speaking. "I guess we got to get a move on."

The vulpine and chimp then started making their way to save Donkey Kong.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. And because Diddy Kong also had to appeal to Falco, I intend on doing a sequel. Stay tuned**


End file.
